Kaito's Birthday
by Miza-Chuaan
Summary: Basically Kaito's Birthday where they do him nice stuff and he goes out with Rio ease R&R


**Hmm well, let's get this started, I don''t know how this'll fun ^^**

* * *

><p>Haruto woke up on his alarm, precisely at 11:02 AM,He went to the bathroom,Brushed his teeth,Then walked to 's room.<p>

He opened the door quietly then got on his bed and pushed his shoulder "Tou-chan,Tou-chan wake up"

"What?" Faker said as cuddled his pillow.

"Tou-chan it's Kaito's birthday,Shouldn't we make him a breakfast-in-bed?"

"Uhh, great idea Haruto" he said before getting up and stretching."Why don't you go and take Kaito's presents out of my closet?"

"Okay,Tou-san" Haruto replied as he went towards Faker's closet.

*After faker's bathroom break*

Faker walks out of his bathroom to see Haruto sitting on his bed,looking at him. "C'mon Haruto let's make breakfast for Kaito"

"Okay,Tou-san" He says as he gets off his bed and wears his slippers.

"Haruto ,get me that stuff from the pantry" Faker says as he hands him the recipe written by him.

"Kay, Tou-san"

* * *

><p>*20 Minutes later*<p>

* * *

><p>"Waah Tou-san these pancakes smell amazing!"Haruto says as he sniffs the pancakes they just made.<p>

"Let's make Kaito's Breakfast first Haruto right?" He says as he gets a plastic plate from the pantry.

"Okay then,Tou-san"

* * *

><p>*5 minutes later*<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go Haruto, but be quiet!"Faker says as he gets out of the kitchen.<p>

"Let us go" Haruto replies.

Haruto touches the doorknob and opens the door slowly, picks up the gifts he held before opening he door. "He's sleeping" Haruto whispers as he walks towards Kaito's bed. Haruto climbs Kaito's bed then feels his cheek, Since he's a light sleeper he woke up looks at them awkwardly then Both Faker and Haruto Say "Happy Birthday Kaito!" He smiles and says "You shouldn't have done this"

"Well we're your family, And that's what family do,Nii-san"Haruto replies with a smile.

"Thanks Haruto,Faker" Kaito Says with a slight blush.

"Well,we made you also BREAKFAST-IN-BED!" Haruto yells while closing his eyes, When Faker takes the mini-table from his nightstand and puts it on Kaito's lap. "Have a good time then,Kaito" Faker says as he puts the presents beside him on the leave while he is eating.

* * *

><p>*Kaito's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>"Umm yum those pancakes are delicious, Lemme take a sip of that orange juice,yummyyy"<p>

* * *

><p>*After 5 minutes of Kaito eating the non-burned pancakes*<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito moves the mini-table to his nightstand, Then he fluffs his blanket to push all the crumbs of his bed.<p>

He picks up the first gift which was the smaller,It's color was yellow with a green ribbon,just like his hair,"**probably Faker's**" He thinks while reading his giftcard.

"_Dear son,today you've made it to 18 years,I can't believe it's that long, but that's what makes it beautiful –Love,Dad"_

"_**Aww**_" he thinks as he unwraps the present. It was a golden Yu-Gi-Oh! Card of his ace,"_Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_" . It was carved and didn't have the effect written. "**Good job,Paps**" He thought as he moved that present aside, He then approached Haruto's gift, Which was poorly wrapped though,"**Well let's see what you've got there,Haruto**" He thinks as he reads haruto's giftcard.

(in bad hand writing)

"_FROM:HARUTO_

_TO:KAITO_

_19 YEARS THAT IS MORE THAN ME WOW_"

"**Oh god**"Kaito thought as he read what he just easily unwrapped his present to see lots of drawings of him and Haruto & Faker, about 4 of them,he put them aside only to see a cap, A black with white and green stripes. "**Wow**" He thinks as he puts it on. He gets off his bed and goes to the bathroom and does his hygiene then he goes outside to see them in the living room, Waiting for him.

"What do you think?" Haruto asked with a curious face.

"Well, I really like your presents" He said then asked, so what are we going to do today?"

"Well Yuma Invited us to have tea at their house, They also have gifts for you"

"Hmm Yuma did that?,Well then Let's go"

"Yay, We are going to see Akari-chan and Gramma Haru" Haruto Cheered as he got ready to go there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well THAT was tiring, I plan to post my next chapter on 21<strong>**st**** to 23****rd**** of this month cuz I have exams before that, Well then, Later guys ^^**


End file.
